Talk:Oceana Dictionary Project/English - Oshenna/H - N
I think we should introduce 'ahoi' as a greeting, possibly in the revival community, since it's my favourity Slovak word. Which reminds me: I don't think I told you that I went to Slovakia recently. :P Not to Hurbanovo though. :'( --Semyon 14:03, September 25, 2013 (UTC) : :o Okay :P @Slovakia: :o Where did you go? Bratislava? :P --OuWTB 14:06, September 25, 2013 (UTC) ::No, the Tatras and Košice. :P --Semyon 14:09, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :::Not Ilava? :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:10, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Càttù :P ::::Sadly not. :'( I recognize that without it, my trip to Slovakia barely qualifies as visiting at all. :'( --Semyon 14:12, September 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::: :o Well, you did see a lot though :P Next time, you better visit Limburg though :P --OuWTB 14:14, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::: And Brabant :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:15, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Censorship sadifies me and is not compatible with head-adminship. :'( --Semyon 14:21, September 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::You have to make it to Tongeren first, it's the only good thing to see in Limburg HORTON11: • 14:24, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Brabant is still way better than Limburg Visit Gèssel before anything else! :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:27, September 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::Honestly the oldest town in Belgium is a more attractive destination, but probably the nicest town I've visited in this area is Aachen. HORTON11: • 14:30, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::Yeah, right. Gèssel is the place to be :P You guys only got a church tower and an old seminar school thingy :P --OuWTB 14:30, September 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::And Mofert only has a church and a lot of beer :P Both of those exist in Gèssel too :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:36, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::And the largest mediaevel castle in the Netherlands, as well as several other historical buildings. We also got more gezelligheid, three horse-riding clubs, a forellenvijver, and lots more crappy stuff Hollandic people come visit :P --`OuWTB 14:39, September 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::As if we don't have historical buildings and gezelligheid :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:44, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::What historical buildings? :P You talking bout the so-called Brabantse "gezelligheid", which involves two pints and everybody acts like they're drunk? :P --OuWTB 14:47, September 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::The old church tower you mentioned, for example :P Also, keep sadifying me :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 14:49, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::But I mean, you only got those things I mentioned? :o @sadify: shouldn't've said "Brabant" then :P --OuWTB 14:50, September 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::I don't know I'd want to visit Limburg, I might come out with circumflexes or something. :/ --Semyon 14:51, September 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::: :o No, Limburgish generally does not use circumflexes :P --OuWTB 14:53, September 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Well, the 'or something' could be even worse. :o Imagine the headline: 'British citizen rushed to hospital in Netherlands, left in dire, critical condition.' :P --Semyon 14:55, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Hahaha, well, you probably've drunk too much then è :P --OuWTB 14:57, September 25, 2013 (UTC) @Semyon- Hey, I saw those mountains when I was in Poland, but I was very little. HORTON11: • 14:20, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :I was on the Polish side too, actually. They're awesome. :) In fact, I walked from the Polish to the Slovak side. --Semyon 14:21, September 25, 2013 (UTC) ::I wasn't actually on the mountains, just in Krakow I believe. And the only border I walked across was from El Salvador to Honduras once (don't tell anyone but it was a clandestine cross via El Salvador's highest mountain) Me and my dad didn't even notice the concrete marker. HORTON11: • 14:24, September 25, 2013 (UTC) ::: :o Wasn't a problem for me, since Poland and Slovakia are both Schengen countries. --Semyon 14:50, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :::: Central America has nothing like that, so that's why we had to go through the official border crossing. HORTON11: • 15:05, September 25, 2013 (UTC) It's been a long time since I last complained about the lack of certain particular words in this dictionary... "Mobile" and "phone" are missing :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 16:53, March 8, 2016 (UTC) :What do you want me to do about it? :o --OuWTB 11:15, March 9, 2016 (UTC) ::Add them of course :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:17, March 9, 2016 (UTC) ---- Mathematics :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18:56, July 8, 2017 (UTC) :Wiskundi, maybe? :o 77topaz (talk) 01:43, July 9, 2017 (UTC) ::That sounds very takavíhki so it would suit Oceana perfectly :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 09:24, July 9, 2017 (UTC) :::Add some diacritics and it would almost sound Burenian :o MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 23:22, July 9, 2017 (UTC) ::::"wiskundi" would work fro Kòbdijålekt, but not for Oshenna :o --OuWTB 13:18, July 11, 2017 (UTC) :::::Why not? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:27, July 11, 2017 (UTC) ::::::Cuz it should be based on Slovak :o --OuWTB 15:06, July 11, 2017 (UTC) :::::::What if I told you the Slovak word is "wiskundi" though? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:14, July 11, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::"w" don't exist in Slovak though :o --OuWTB 15:34, July 11, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::Maybe it's "viskundi" then :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:52, July 11, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::Looking at the Slovak words, it could also be matematika or matematiki. 77topaz (talk) 22:14, July 11, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::::That's boring though :o --OuWTB 15:46, July 12, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::::Viskundimatematika :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 17:00, July 12, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::::::Or "fishkoondi"? :o --OuWTB 21:10, July 12, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Sounds wonderful :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 21:14, July 12, 2017 (UTC) and definitely not at all takavíhki :o :::::::::::::::Perhaps fishkoondi is the study of wallfish. :o 77topaz (talk) 22:02, July 12, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Nah, that'd be wallfishkoondi :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 22:33, July 12, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Shouldn't that be more contracted? :o --OuWTB 09:37, July 18, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Wallkoondi? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:46, July 18, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Wleffeshkoondi? :o --OuWTB 15:05, July 18, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Wonderful :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 19:29, July 19, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Ooskoondi? :o 77topaz (talk) 21:50, July 19, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::No, that implies it's the study of getting drunk :o MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 23:50, July 19, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::Sounds like summing they like in Oshenna though :P Considering onsten and shit. --OuWTB 12:32, July 20, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::Yeah, but I support banning Onsten because of all the violence. If you don't want a random tourist to be killed by a couple of drunk men, vote Alwood. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 22:56, July 20, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::You trying to take away Oshenna's culture. You're like Sylvana Simons :'( --OuWTB 09:27, July 25, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::to Google* She looks like a person who wants justice and hates discrimination. I'm sure that Artikel 1 would not stand up for tourists getting killed by drunk people. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 23:12, July 25, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::She is anti-white though :o --OuWTB 11:34, July 26, 2017 (UTC) Supporting the rights of ethnic minorities does not automatically make somebody "against" the ethnic majority. :o 77topaz (talk) 20:12, July 26, 2017 (UTC) :Indeed it doesn't, Mr Zero-Sum-Game. :P MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 05:58, July 28, 2017 (UTC) ::In her case it does though :o --OuWTB 13:52, July 29, 2017 (UTC) :::Well, they're definitely better than the Party for (Absolutely No) Freedom. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 23:04, July 30, 2017 (UTC) ::::Vote CCPL :o --OuWTB 15:01, August 1, 2017 (UTC) :::::Support vote CCPL? :o MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 22:54, August 1, 2017 (UTC) ::::::CCPL tends to be cute though. You shud becum a member :o --OuWTB 12:13, August 4, 2017 (UTC) :::::::I support parties which can spell. :o MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 23:07, August 4, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::After Oos successfully makes his spelling reform official he will be the only one who can spell though :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 11:10, August 6, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::The problem is, to make it official, he needs the people's majority vote. If he doesn't get the majority vote and puts it in nonetheless, he's abusing his power. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 00:56, August 7, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::Sometimes u need to "bend the rules" a bit though, cuz majority opinion don't equal the best option :o --OuWTB 17:34, August 9, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::::That's not democratic though. Read the Lovia page: Since 2003, there has been a '''fully democratic' Congress''. Are we going to have to change that to 'Oos-run dictatorship'? MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 22:50, August 10, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::::Yes :'( Also, "fully democratic" is not right, as we've had long periods of king Dimitri reigning without consent from Congress, as well as many provisional congresses and the republican period. --OuWTB 10:13, August 11, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::::::The worst thing isn't that, it's the fact that people are willing to accept whatever you're going to throw at Lovia, Oos. Why can't you lead a country by example and democratically, rather than coming in to Congress, signing the book, and going to the bar? MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 03:17, August 13, 2017 (UTC) I strongly support spelling reform, though I don't think Oos's goes far enough. I also support banning colons, and preferably topaz while he waits two years not being in school until his unacceptable grade skippings are undone. I SHOULD HAVE SKIPPED AT LEAST ONE GRADE UGH BUT IT'S BAD FOR SOCIAL DEVELOPMENT I THINK —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:31, August 13, 2017 (UTC) :Maybe they decided that somebody who constantly attacks other people can't be accelerated. Furthermore, what spelling reform, TM? Do you want us all to start speaking Esperanto? MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 23:03, August 13, 2017 (UTC) ::You're getting rather repetitive, TM. :P 77topaz (talk) 01:09, August 14, 2017 (UTC) :::Just to solve the dispute that has dragged on for over a month: (a) the word for mathematics in Oshenna should be matematika. Boring, but practical. (b) We are a democratic nation, and you need the popular vote for your decisions, Kim Jong-Oos. © That's enough, TM. Why can't you just get along with people? Maybe you're the one that needs to get banned. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 22:59, August 14, 2017 (UTC) ::Esperanto has sexist noun declension (even if you do the -icxo and use -o to mean male/female in general it's not common enough), an ugly irrational (albeit phonetic) orthography, and so much of that ugly -o and -oj (why does it have the plural?? it's useless), and lots of other ugly terminal vowels, which is something I strongly dislike about Spanish as well. Spelling reform, only really works for accents without /backwards handwritten a/ though: (vowel in) cat is a; caught, á; ten, e; would, é; bit, i; beet, í; cot, o; boat, ó; but, u; boot, ú; may, ei; bite, ai or ui depending on if you canadian raise; eye, ai; bout, au; burr, -ur; boy, oi. Consonants could stay mostly the same with doubles and silents being removed (and other phoneticization with g for example) but ideally: c -> k/s, ch -> c, x -> ks, sh -> x, q -> kw, zh -> q, hard th -> eth or dh, soft th -> thorn or th. @topaz: Take a two year break to "travel the world" or something. @MOBS: Because I should have skipped a grade!!!! Ugh!! I hate being behind topaz. Need to catch up, but much easier for him to just take a two year break. You need to get banned for suggesting that and for spam. :o I didn't attack people until high school, and even then only in not real life or under my breath; I wasn't advanced because it has negative social effects but topaz's parents didn't care about that. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 06:01, August 15, 2017 (UTC) :Negative social effects? Then how come you're the one who attacks people? MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 10:11, August 15, 2017 (UTC) ::Due to the fact that I should have skipped a grade did not and expressing that intense jealousy and envy towards someone who did due to the arbitrary differences between our parents. Respond on the spelling reform, though. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 10:26, August 15, 2017 (UTC) :::It looks to me that your annoyance should be directed to your parents, then, not anyone on this site. 77topaz (talk) 03:15, August 16, 2017 (UTC)